Beat It (2)
Beat It (2) is the eighth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 1, 2009 in Canada, and November 19, 2009 in the United States. Summary When Riley is accused of gay-bashing Sam, he's ostracized. Would he rather be a "homophobic jock" or gay...or is there a third solution? And when Sav finds out about Anya's secret life, he feels betrayed—and a little weirded out. Main Plot After unsuccessfully trying to sleep with Fiona, Riley is accused of gay-bashing after an openly gay student ends up in the hospital, suffering of a brutal attack at Degrassi (This is due to one of the victim's friends overhearing some homophobic comments.) and is ostracized. Feeling desperate, he decides to search for a de-programmer to make himself straight. The LGBT club leader, Larissa, confronts Riley and asks him to join the club. Riley refuses, rudely. He tells Peter that he feels sorry for those freaks. This worries Fiona and Peter and they try to help him come out by explaining to him that his refusal to come out is really destroying his dream of being the popular football star, as everyone now thinks of him as a gay basher. Riley is confronted by Sam in the bathroom and they get in a fight. Riley admits he's gay and tells Sam to beat him up. Sam refuses to do that and comforts him. Sam tells him that he doesn't have to come out until he's ready. Sub Plot Meanwhile Sav finds out about Anya and Leia LARPing. He is upset and bewildered in Anya for why she would hang out with the "weirdos" and "losers". Anya tries to convince him it's fine, but she says the wrong thing by saying his band is stupid. He asks her if she will be his girlfriend or "fairy princess". Anya replies and says "you better hope I can be both".. Anya continues to LARP and has a "wedding" to unite the enemy tribes. Sav is there and Anya is happy and surprised. Sav plays a mandolin during the wedding, and Anya steps up and smiles at him. Third Plot Jenna finally admits to Dave that she is not romantically interested in him. However, to soothe his hurt feelings and protect his ego, she publicly puts on the act of a hurt girlfriend who just got dumped. Clare and K.C. approach Jenna and Clare tries to comfort her by saying; "You'll find someone someday, Jenna." Jenna looks at K.C. and he smiles. Clare begins to piece it together that K.C. and Jenna are beginning to like each other. Trivia= *Riley finally admits he's gay to Peter. *This marks the last appearance of Blue Chessex. *The homophobic counsellor that Riley sees is named Gerry Halliwell, a reference to Spice Girl Geri Halliwell. |-| Gallery= 08y98.jpg Degrassi-Beat-It-Part-2-Promo-Pics-degrassi-9047604-320-240.jpg Dtng9079084.jpg 502760.jpg From_-beat_it-_2.jpg degrassi678.jpg 907 009.jpg 907 010.jpg 908 007.jpg 908 008.jpg 908 009.jpg 908 010.jpg Haaaaaaay.jpg Normal gws.jpg Normal kh.jpg Normal lxsdf.jpg Normal nbj.jpg Normal sss.jpg Normal v.jpg Normal v v.jpg Oshit.jpg beat_it_pt_2_1.jpg beat_it_pt_2_2.jpg 4554.png 6544f.png 645k.png 454t.JPG 3453g.JPG jennatrish.png 456g.JPG 435f.JPG 664.JPG 56hu.JPG 345y.JPG 56y.JPG 66y.JPG 34565.JPG 55g.JPG 645y.JPG 556.JPG 87h.JPG 89hjj.jpg Beat it pt 2 7.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Yasmine Ali as Cute girl #3 *Kyra Azzopardi as Trish *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Coral Fraser as Cute girl #5 *Heidi Hatcher as Cute girl #2 *Bruce Hunter as Gerry Halliwell *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Nicole Martin as Cute girl #4 *Wesley Morgan as Sam *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson *A.K. Shand as Katie *Alina Usataia as Cute girl #1 *Rebecca Williams as Larissa Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos |-| Quotes= *Fiona: "You can't cure homosexuality." Riley: "Yes, you can. It's like a disease." Fiona: "Wow, you must really hate yourself." Fiona: "Too bad you can't cure bitch!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Woah California"'' by Stüdz *''"Now We Can See"'' by The Thermals *''"Girls and Boys in Love"'' by The Rumble Strips *''"Hibernation Song"'' by Whale Tooth *''"The Feel Good Song"'' by Andrew Hunter and the Gatherers |-| Links= *Watch Beat It (2) on YouTube *Watch Beat It (2) on GorillaVid (International) *Watch Beat It (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes